Hedoné
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: "Te quiero tanto, aún sabiendo que perteneces a un mundo muy diferente al mío…" Un one-shot que cuenta como Eros y Psique se conocieron. Este fic participa en el reto: "Dioses Menores" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".
**Disclamer: Los personajes son del tío Rick -forma un corazón con sus manos-, el one-shot fue hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este one-shot entra en el reto temático: "Dioses Menores" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

 **Que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

 **Hedoné**

" _Te quiero tanto, aún sabiendo que perteneces a un mundo_

 _muy diferente al mío…"_

La habitación era de un tono crema, que iba a la perfección con los muebles amarronados. No había una ventana cerca, aunque el color de las paredes parecían brindar suficiente luz junto a la lámpara blanca que colgaba en medio de la sala y unos estantes llenos de libros; en medio había un sillón en forma de "U" con una mesa ratonera en el centro decorada con un mantel blanco y unas bellas rosas rojas que había traído Afrodita al matrimonio que se encontraban demostrándose su amor/deseo apasionadamente en el sillón.

Una niña de extraordinaria belleza se acercaba dudosa hacia los dos dioses que se besaban sin pudor frente a ella, eso la molestó.

¡Sus padres le retaba cada vez que hacía eso con algún niño o niña mortal! ¡Ni hablar de intentar seducir a algún dios! ¡Tampoco la dejaban jugar con ellos!

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-chilló molesta.

El dios gruñó fastidiado y miró a su hija molesto, no había tenido tiempo a solas con su mujer, cada vez que iban a hacerlo su hija interrumpía. La diosa solo se separó algo abochornada con las mejillas completamente rojas, ella era demasiado inocente, más que su propia hija que la analizaba y rodaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué ustedes pueden obtener placer y yo no?-se quejó.

-Somos adultos-dijo con total naturalidad el dios.

-¡No pueden negarme mi esencia! ¡Gracias a mi obtienen placer!

El dios se paró y se acercó despreocupadamente a su hija, le palmeó la cabeza y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-Existía el placer antes que nacieras hija, si ese no fuera el caso, no estarías aquí-se paró y estiró-. Además, el amor es más fuerte.

La menor se puso colorada, una de las pocas cosas que había heredado de su madre, de puro enojo.

-Ἡδονή-llamó su madre.

La diosa mayor se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló frente a ella, ambos ojos se vieron fijamente, unos de un peculiar verde exótico y otros multicolor que pasaban del negro, marrón, avellana, verde, celeste, azul y así sucesivamente. La madre alzó su mano y acarició los rizos rubios-rojizos de su hija con amor.

-No deberías de molestarte por eso, cuando tengas mayor edad no te lo impediremos-la niña estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero su madre se apresuró a continuar-. Ahora no, queremos conservar tu pureza el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Por qué?

La madre suspiró y miró a su hija indecisa.

-Tu padre tiene miedo de que te pase lo mismo que a él… pero que no termine bien…

El mencionado frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. La niña ladeo la cabeza, dejando su cabello largo, caer como cascada.

-¿Qué le pasó?

La madre se puso de pie, tomó de la mano a su hija y la encaminó hacia los sillones donde anteriormente estaban recostados ambos padres. El dios se recostó junto a la puerta donde la niña había ingresado con anterioridad, siendo parcialmente ocultado por un estante, aunque ambas divinidades femeninas sabían que seguía en la habitación.

-Es una larga historia…

Ambas se sentaron, la niña con curiosidad y la madre con nerviosismo.

-Quiero que no pienses mal de tu padre, fue muy valiente.

El dios bufó pero no hizo ningún gesto que indicase controversia.

-Vamos cariño-hizo un puchero dulce e inocentemente la madre-, por favor.

El dios gruñó a sabiendas de que no podía negarle nada a su esposa cuando hacía ese adorable puchero en su rostro, puchero que su hija había heredado y no se avergonzaba de utilizarla en contra de su padre.

-Por favor, papi.

Con un suspiro derrotado se acercó a las féminas y se sentó junto a su mujer mientras su hija se apresuraba a sentarse en su regazo. El padre la miró en señal de advertencia.

-¡Papá!-se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Rodando los ojos el dios tomó la mano de su esposa quien sonrió enternecida, animándole a relatar la historia.

-Había una vez-comenzó sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, solo imitando a como había visto a su esposa relatarle cuentos a su hija-, una bellísima mortal…

-No-le detuvo su esposa-, desde el comienzo cariño.

 _Apreté el puente de mi nariz, estaba demasiado estresado. Primero Apolo molestándole (aunque al final se había vengado) y ahora su madre con un ataque de...¿qué? ¿celos?_

 _Rodé los ojos sin poder creerlo, su madre era una diosa y ella una mortal, pero estaba celosa. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que ponía tan celosa a su madre? tanto como para ordenarme que la emparejara con el hombre más feo del lugar._

 _Suspiré y descendí como un chico rubio de ojos celestes, caminé con cuidado por la ciudad hacia los templos de mi madre._

 _-¿Dónde están todos?_

La niña abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿No había nadie en el templo de la abuela?-se alarmó la rubia rojiza.

Su madre se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro tras su melena roja. El dios soltó una carcajada y con una mano la atrajo a un abrazo.

-Que mamá no te escuche hablar así, no le gustan que le digan vieja.

La adorable niña hizo un puchero cuando su padre ignoró su pregunta.

-¡Papi!

El dios peinó el cabello de su esposa y besó su coronilla con cariño ante la exasperación de su hija, antes de que dijera algo continuó.

 _En el templo no había más de tres personas orando; me acerqué con actitud despreocupada al manantial donde , en el centro, había una estatua de su madre desnuda inclinada levemente, como acariciando el agua._

 _-Afrodita los castigará-murmuraba el sacerdote mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, controlando una y otra vez las cosas que se notaban a la perfección- ¿cómo comparan a una diosa de su porte con ella?_

 _El sacerdote tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar una inexistente mancha en la mano de la estatua de mi madre._

 _-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido._

 _El hombre pegó un brinco y contestó con evidente molestia._

 _-Están detrás de la menor de las hijas del rey Anatolia._

La niña bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-No entiendo como van a ir con una humana, la abuela es una diosa, ¡la de la belleza!

Su padre negó con la cabeza mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el suave y fino cabello de su esposa.

-Hay cosas más importantes que la belleza, cariño.

-¡Pero una humana!

La madre de la niña hizo una mueca herida y susurró.

-Entendimos tu punto, cariño.

La niña miró a sus padres confundida, suspiró exasperada y se calló para que su padre continuase el relato.

 _Me alejé de allí y comencé a caminar hacia la estructura más imponente de allí, digno de un rey. Aunque, de todas maneras, no le hubiera sido difícil de encontrar si seguía a la multitud de hombres. Me oculté tras un callejón y me aparecí en el jardín del rey. Tenía que analizar a cada uno de los pretendientes y ver quién era el peor._

 _Me quedé estático en el lugar al notar a una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego, tenía en sus manos un papiro y leía con una expresión de tristeza._

 _Al principio creí que era mi madre y estuve a punto de acercarme a ella para preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero pude notar su aura mortal de inmediato._

-¿Cómo confundiste a una mortal con la abuela papá?-bufó indignada.

El dios sonrió.

-Porque yo veía a mi madre tal cual era la mortal-explicó con calma y cariño.

La mujer le sonrió a su esposo y le besó. La tercera en discordia se cruzó de brazos cada vez más molesta al verse desconcertada.

 _La joven era lo más hermoso que habían vistado mis ojos, aún con algunas imperfecciones era...perfectamente imperfecta._

-Que cursi-susurró la menor.

El dios le lanzó una mirada fulminante y continuó.

 _Me quedé embelesado en su belleza que incluso había olvidado la razón de su visita; estaba sentado tras uno de los arbustos que decoraban el jardín mientras la veía llorar y terminar de leer la carta._

 _-Hija-murmuró una chica, unos años mayor a la joven del peculiar color de pelo._

 _Me tensé en mi lugar al oír el parentezco de la joven…no podía ser esa chica, lo humanos siempre eran arrogantes cuando tenían belleza exterior._

 _-¿Estás segura?-preguntó._

 _Ella asintió con una sonrisa entristecida._

 _-Si, madre. No quiero estar sola el resto de mi vida…_

-¿Por qué iba a estar sola? papá dijo que era hermosa-miró con pena a su madre-, muchos querrían que fuera su esposa.

La madre bajó la mirada algo incómoda.

-Lo que sucede es que era tanta su hermosura, que nadie se atrevía a pedir su mano.

La niña se quedó mirando a su padre como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Es chiste ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

 _Tenía la voz ronca, aunque aún se podía notar que era una voz suave y dulce._

La diosa se sonrojó mientras su hija hacía un gesto de completa repulsión hacia la cursilería.

 _-Pero…-murmuró aterrada-dice que es un monstruo…¡de otro mundo!_

 _La joven se puso de pie, arrastrando sus ropajes y abrazó a la mayor con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper._

 _-No puedo escapar de mi destino…el Oráculo lo predijo y tú bien sabes que siempre se cumple._

Risas sonaron en la habitación por la mueca de desprecio del dios ante la mención del preciado Oráculo de su "rival".

Miró a ambas con molestia y continuó.

 _Ambas se separaron e ingresaron al castillo mientras yo permanecía oculto tras el rosedal, pasados unos minutos salí y me transporté fuera hacia el callejón de antes. Me dejé ver y pude notar que una carroza salía del edificio, con dirección hacia las montañas, los hombres lanzaban plantas de oliva a su paso, los seguí caminando hasta verlos salir de la ciudad donde aceleraron impidiéndome seguirlos a paso de hombre._

 _Me desaparecí para ir a otros lugares a hacer su trabajo, al parecer no tendría que hacer nada ya que ella se entregaría voluntariamente al monstruo._

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó la niña mientras miraba a su padre quien había soltado un bostezo.

-Quizás sea mejor continuar mañana-tomó a su hija en brazos y la colocó junto a él mientras se estiraba.

-¡No!-negó con las manos-, no, no, no, no. ¡Me niego!

Los padres rieron mientras veía la escena que armaba su hija con tal de enterarse lo que sucedía.

-Eso que no llegó a la parte interesante-se burló la madre.

Abrió la boca de par en par mirando a su padre asesinamente.

-¡Termina!-ordenó.

-Que humor…¿tiene edad para que le haya venido?

El dios recibió el golpe de un almohadón de parte de su esposa.

-Solo sigue relatando-entrecerró los ojos.

Suspiró y con un "mujeres" por lo bajo, el dios habló.

 _Regresé agotado en medio de un atardecer a su palacio, desaparecí mi arco, flechas y carcaj para recostarme en mi cómoda cama, no necesitaba dormir pero se sentía bien hacerlo. La habitación estaba a oscuras así que se sorprendió cuando alguien posó su mano en mi hombro._

La niña sonrió pervertidamente (aunque no era propio para niños de su edad) y miró de hito en hito a sus padres. Su madre se sonrojó y desvió la mirada mientras su padre se encogía de hombros.

 _Me separé y la busqué con la mirada, era la misma chica pelirroja ¿qué hacía en su palacio? Ella se arrimó a una de las lámparas con vela, pero detuve su mano y la miré aún sin comprender._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí mortal?-pregunté sin dejar de verla, aunque por la oscuridad ella no podía hacerlo._

 _-Yo...yo estaba...tú serás mi esposo ¿verdad?_

-¿Qué?-chilló la menor-¡No es posible! ¡Mi papi tiene que estar con mi mami! ¡Usurpadora!

No pudieron evitarlo, ambos se rieron aunque estaban más enternecidos que nada.

-Ἡδονή-acarició su cabello-, ¿enserio crees que me podrían separar de tu padre tan fácilmente?

Ella negó con la cabeza sonrojada, después de todo su padre solo tenía ojos para su madre. Por otro lado, la mujer se encontraba algo avergonzada por lo que su marido decía.

 _Lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue...soy un monstruo...pero luego recordé que el Oráculo le pertenecía a Apolo y él debía considerarme de esa manera por mi venganza entre él y Dafne. De cualquier manera, le demostraría a su "esposa" que no era el monstruo que el Oráculo había dicho._

-¡Muy bien hecho!-aplaudió su hija segura de que su madre podría contra la mortal- ¡Demuéstraselo papi! ¡Callen al dios más caliente del Olimpo!

Su padre sonreí satisfecho hasta llegar a la última oración.

-¿Qué dijiste?-frunció el ceño a su hija.

-El dios más estúpido del Olimpo-hablaron a la vez madre e hija con una sonrisa cómplice.

 _-Supongo…-murmuré pensativo-solo con una condición._

 _No podía dejar que la mortal supiese quién era, eso le podría traer problemas y cambiar de imagen para su "esposa" sería deshonroso._

 _-¿Cuál?-se arrodilló en la cama y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos._

 _-No puedes verme-respondí._

 _Ella se quedó muda por unos segundos…_

-¿Cómo no? Es una petición extraña-se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja, el rubio sonrió divertido y besó su mejilla.

-Pues ves que tenía mis razones-se excusó.

-Si, claro-bufó ella.

La hija de ambos dioses los miraba sin captar nada, aunque si estaba segura que esa era una petición extraña.

 _Luego asintió insegura._

 _-Si._

 _-Vuelve a dormir-ordené mientras me recostaba._

 _-Pero…¿no quieres saber quién…?-ella se acercó, por suerte la habitación seguía siendo oscura._

 _-El sueño es algo esencial para los mortales-dije extrañado-, creí que preferirías dormir._

 _Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y pronunció un bajo "no"._

-Y… hablamos de muchas cosas esa noche...

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó la niña-, ¿no vas a decir de qué hablaron?

-No tengo tan buena memoria hija…-sonrió nervioso.

-¡Pero si te acordabas de lo que hacía el sacerdote!-alzó los brazos en medio de la exclamación.

-No importa-intervino la pelirroja tomando la mano a su esposo-, ese no es el punto, continúa querido.

Él le sacó la lengua a su hija.

 _Había pasado tiempo desde que ella vivía en mi palacio._

-¿Y los detalles?-se exasperaba-¡papá, no vale!

Él solo sonrió burlón y continuó.

 _De día trabajaba y aguantaba a su madre (la cual había perdido la pista de la mortal y eso la ponía de mal humor) mientras por la noche disfrutaba de la paz que su "esposa" le brindaba._

La pequeña evaluó con la mirada a su madre, pero ella lucía cómoda por lo que pensaba que su madre estaba confiada de tener el corazón de su padre.

 _En una de esas noches su "esposa" admitió que extrañaba a su familia lo cual, debía admitir, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo._

El narrador se detuvo un segundo por el pellizco de parte de su esposa

 _Ella insistió varias veces, cada una de las noches desde que lo había confesado quería ver a su familia, saludarlos y despedirse apropiadamente._

La diosa que personificaba el alma asintió de acuerdo y su hija lo hizo a regañadientes.

 _Me había negado, estaba completamente seguro de que su familia instará su curiosidad,_

El dios volvió a detenerse por unos segundos, esta vez por el pisotón que su esposa le dio en el pie.

 _tal como Pandora fue tentada por los dioses, pero, ¿cómo decirle que no cuando su rostro estaba rojo y sus lágrimas se burlaban de él por lo infeliz que era su amada?_

 _Apreté mis labios en una fina línea y la abracé contra mí._

 _-Está bien-suspiré._

-Que poca fuerza de voluntad, papá-se burló la menor, el dios rodó los ojos, un poco cansado de tanta interrupción (y adolorido por el pisotón).

 _Casi arrepintiéndome si no fuese por el fuerte abrazo y sollozos de agradecimientos._

 _-¡Oh, gracias, gracias!-prácticamente se deshizo en llantos de agradecimiento._

-Olvídate de continuar lo de antes-gruñó la pelirroja al oído del rubio, este se estremeció y lo miró estupefacto y con cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia torrencial-, continúa o te quedas lo que resta de la semana.

El dios continuó sumisamente la orden de su mujer mientras su hija los miraba con el ceño fruncida, indignada por ser olvidada.

 _-Le diré a Céfiro que te lleve, estarás con ellos hasta el atardecer, donde volverás conmigo._

 _Apartó su rostro de mi pecho y asintió suavemente, entrelazó nuestras manos mientras murmuraba lo que le contaría a su familia._

La diosa del placer se cruzó de brazos con hastío, aunque ella sabía que lo haría en su lugar también.

 _Asentí y llamé a una de sus sirvientas, le ordené que avisara a Céfiro del traslado._

 _Al llegar al amanecer, me despedí de ella reticente y fui a mi trabajo con una gran inquietud rondando por mi cabeza...como resultado de ello terminé llegando a casa más temprano de lo esperado._

La niña volvió a dirigir la mirada a su madre.

-¿Tan segura estaba del amor que papá le profesaba a ella? ¿cómo no sentía celos?-pensaba.

 _Céfiro la trajo sana y salva, le sonreí recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos sin notar ningún cambio aparente;_

Y la joven diosa, pudo apreciar como su madre inclinaba la cabeza lo que solo hizo que se preocupara y mirara con enojo a su padre, arrepintiéndose de pedirle que le relatara sus recuerdos de hace décadas.

 _me relató su día entremedio de bostezos por lo que le ordené descansar, lucía cansada así que accedió sonriente a tomar una necesitada "siesta". Me tomé la libertad de acostarme junto a ella y descansar, esperé paciente a que su respiración se acompasara para indicarme que estaba inmersa en el sueño y dejar que Morfeo hiciera lo mismo conmigo._

La niña sonrió ante la mención de su "padrino" Morfeo.

 _Desperté de improvisto cuando algo caliente y humeante quemó mi rostro, me senté y palmee la mejilla hasta sentir el líquido causante del ardor._

La diosa se removió incómoda en su asiento y su esposa la tomó de la mano, le sonrió conciliador intercambiando una conversación telepática que solo una pareja que hace años estaba felizmente casada podría tener.

 _Me paré y alejé de la cama, entonces, pude ver sin ninguna dificultad a mi amada "esposa" con una vela que se derretida en sus manos; la miré a los ojos traicionado._

-Así que este es el error que papá quiere que aprenda-pensó Ἡδονή-, ¿la traición? Se que traicionar a alguien, más si era una persona a la cual amo, está mal…¿para qué?

 _-Hermoso-susurró ella e hizo amague de tocarme._

-Adorable-susurró burlón el mayor de los dioses presentes.

-Cállate-bufó su esposa.

 _Me moví lejos de su alcance aunque la vela resaltaba mis rizos rubios dándoles un tono dorado._

Las mujeres le vieron confundidas.

-Es lo que tú me dices-señaló a la pelirroja y alzó los brazos en señal de paz.

Ἡδονή negó con la cabeza, demasiado amor para una diosa (aunque sea pequeña) que solo pensaba en el placer.

 _-Me traicionaste-susurré como toda respuesta-, te dije que sería tu esposo siempre y cuando no me miraras._

El dios volvió a entrelazar las manos con su esposa y, aunque ella no lo mencionó, la reconfortó.

 _Le di la espalda para no ver su expresión y luego cambiar de opinión, se lo había advertido, no tenía la culpa._

-Es su culpa por no poder controlarse-intentó demostrar lo "aprendido"-, una traición es una traición, debería haberlo pensado antes.

-No fue su culpa en un inicio...ella…

-No, papá-le detuvo-, eso le pasa por ser una mortal, no entiendo como pudiste…

-Suficiente-la calló-, ¿quieres que continúe?

La rubia rojiza asintió sorprendida.

-Entonces, guárdate esos comentarios despectivos para ti misma-finalizó el padre.

Ἡδονή mordió su labio inferior con molestia pero asintió esperando que su padre continúe.

 _-Vete-ordené-, ya no puedes entrar en este palacio. Desobedecí a mi madre enamorándome de ti y tú...me pagas traicionándome._

-¡No entiendo!-chillaba exasperada la de ojos multicolor-, repiten tanto la traición y no es eso lo que quieren enseñarme...

 _Apreté mis manos en puño y sin dejarle hablar extendí mis alas, y salí de allí con el corazón destrozado, aunque aún no lo sabía._

 _Por más que me niegue a aceptarlo, no dejé de observar, cómo cada uno de los dioses se negaba su protección para no enfrentarse a la furia de mi madre, hasta que ella finalmente la encontró._

Psyché se estremeció al recordar a su suegra, dando un vistazo a las rosas rojas que esta había traído y estaban de decoración en medio de la mesita. Por otro lado, Ἡδονή sonrió por la mención de su abuela y que hubiera capturado a la mortal que intervenía entre sus padres.

 _Miserable._

Aunque ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la infelicidad de su padre.

 _Así me sentía con cada cosa que mi madre le obligaba a hacer, cada una más imposible (para una mortal) que otra; por lo que fui de dios en dios, rogando su ayuda para con mi amada._

Su esposa sonrió y apretó sus manos entrelazadas.

-Siempre tan amable-elogió a su marido. Él sonrió satisfecho de si mismo, sin arrepentirse ni un poco de sus acciones.

 _Finalmente, mi madre le ordenó ir a buscar un poco de belleza de Perséfone al Inframundo, sentí que me caía a pedazos al verla subir a la montaña con la intención de ir al Hades de la manera mala._

Psyché se rió por semejante tontería.

-No puedo creer que...yo...inocente-terminó negando con la cabeza, él besó su frente y miró a su hija que lucía frustrada.

-Creo que nuestra hija pasa demasiado tiempo con la abuela…

La madre asintió de acuerdo viendo la mirada afilada y amenazante de su hija.

 _Céfiro se me adelantó y le susurró al oído como debía ingresar y sortear sus obstáculos, suspiré aliviado mientras mi madre se revolvía el cabello histérica._

-Me encantaría haber visto eso-suspiró tristemente la nuera de la diosa mencionada.

 _Me alejé de ella completamente orgulloso de mi "esposa", suspiré aliviado y me relajé en el sillón mientras tomaba néctar para calmar la ansiedad; pero el ver como su madre dejaba atrás su histeria para sonreír de oreja a oreja solo pude esperarme lo peor._

-Pero no fue así, tendrías que dejar de ser tan dramático-riñó ella.

-Viene de familia-se excusó él con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Me paré de un salto para acercarme a la fuente (similar a la del templo) y ver a mi amada recostada en el suelo y con un cofre abierto en sus manos._

 _-Lo abrió-respondió su madre a la pregunta muda-, la belleza del Inframundo es demasiado poderosa para una simple mortal._

Ἔρως y Psyché hicieron una mueca, cada uno por diferente razón; Ἡδονή sonrió maquiavélicamente con la esperanza de que esa mortal hubiese acabado con su vida.

 _Me estremecí en el lugar, me tomó unos minutos comprender en su magnitud lo que había sucedido y una milésima más para reaccionar; extendí mis alas y fui en su busca, siquiera me puse a pensar como es que pude entrar al Inframundo solo quería estar junto a ella, sentir su calor y que me sonría como siempre lo hacía._

La pequeña borró su sonrisa a cada palabra que era dicha por su padre.

-¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo le daba la cara para decirlo frente a su madre? ¿Por qué su madre no estaba enojada?

 _Volé de regreso con ella en brazos, inseguro de qué hacer en esos momentos por lo que regresé a mi palacio y recostarla en la cama que compartimos en las noches._

La esposa del relator se sonrojó furtivamente, sabía que su esposo lo había hecho a propósito cuando le vio sonreír ladeado.

-Una semana-se anotó mentalmente la diosa.

 _Morfeo vino de improviso a mi hogar, lo recibí luego de que él se ofreciera a ver por su amada, se acercó sonámbulo a ella para recibirla;_

Ἡδονή miró sorprendida a su padre. ¿Su padrino había ayudado a esa mortal?

 _al final, él dijo que no podría despertar a una mortal de tan poderoso poder, no porque él no tuviera lo necesario para eso, sino porque su cuerpo no lo aguantaría._

Un bajo silbido de alivio salió de los labios de la rubia rojiza por lo que su padre la miró de mala manera.

-Déjala, ella aún no lo sabe-con un gruñido, Ἔρως, no pudo más que darle la razón a su pelirroja.

 _Admito que lloré, fue patético y mi rostro estaba rojo, me había negado a hacer mis trabajos, pero eso solo me traería más problemas con Zeus._

-¡Papá!-fue lo único que dijo su hija, ella creía que si no cuidaba lo que decía no sabría lo que habría pasado con la amante de su padre.

 _-No tengo nada que perder-pensé mientras la abrazaba a mi y salí rumbo al Olimpo._

 _Me presenté delante de los dioses, todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Afrodita apretaba los apoyabrazos de su trono._

-Siempre tan tierna ella-entrecerró los ojos la esposa del amor.

 _-Zeus-me arrodillé ante él-, pido misericordia hacia esta mortal._

-¿Por qué llegar a tanto?-murmuró sin comprender la hija de ambos dioses, simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

 _Alcé levemente su cuerpo que se mantenía aún en mis brazos. Zeus recorrió con la mirada a los demás miembros del consejo olímpico._

 _-Estas pidiendo demasiado-advirtió él-¿qué piensan los demás?_

-Se negarán-pensó la única que no conocía el final de la historia-, no hizo nada heróico para que le dieran la inmortalidad.

 _La primera en opinar fue mi madre (lo cual no me sorprendió) quien estuvo en contra, pero los demás dioses apoyaron a mi amada, en especial Hades (a pedido de su esposa) y Poseidón (quien lucía impresionado); por lo que Zeus no pudo negarse._

-¿Sorprendido de qué? ¿Su belleza?-en ese punto la pequeña diosa del placer estaba en su punto límite antes de llegar a la histeria.

 _-Traigan a la mortal-ordenó mientras salía del salón de trono luego de lanzar una mirada molesta a los demás, llevé a mi "esposa" hacia el salón pero no me dejó permanecer con ella._

 _-Nadie tiene que saber esto, sino estaríamos llenos de dioses-dijo._

 _Asentí y me quedé fuera a esperar a que ella saliera…_

El dios del amor calló y abrazó a su esposa mientras miraba a su hija.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó.

-Si, hasta ahí llega lo aprendido-despeinó su cabello rubio enrulado.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres saber el final?-alzó una ceja, conociendo muy bien a su hija- Te lo diré, me casé con la mortal que tanto insultabas.

-Pero...mamá...ella-giró su rostro a la pelirroja que sonreí maternalmente.

-Sabía que no lo entendería-acomodó a su mujer en el sofá y se estiró para ponerse de pie-, debo ir a trabajar, ya es tarde.

Se comenzó a alejar del comedor luego de besar a su esposa y revolver el cabello de la shockeada niña.

-Pero…

Ἔρως extendió sus alas ignorando por completo a su confundida hija.

-Ἡδονή-se acercó la madre a su hija-, deja que te explique.

La niña comenzó a lagrimear completamente confundida, agitó sus cabellos y parecía desorientada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Cariño…¿aprendiste la lección?-Psyche acariciaba los cabellos de su hijas a la par que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas furtivas con sus pequeñas y rosadas manos.

-No…-susurró bajito mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Psyche la tomó en brazos para abandonar la sala y dirigirse por un pasillo hasta la habitación de la pequeña.

-Primera lección-susurró su madre-, nunca dejes escapar a la persona que amas, puede que las cosas no terminen bien siempre.

Ἡδονή la miró confundida.

-Pero, su historia terminó feliz...la abuela no dejará que yo sea triste, papá tampoco-dijo segura.

-Cariño, no puedes esperar que los demás hagan las cosas por ti...si dejas escapar a la persona que amas y ella luego no puede volver… no podríamos ayudarte…

La madre recogió un mechón y con delicadeza lo colocó detrás de la oreja de su hija.

-Además, a tu abuela le gustan los romances problemáticos, ya sabes...como Paris y Helena...ellos no terminan muy bien que digamos.

-Mmhhmm-hipó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las sábanas de su cama donde anteriormente se habían sentado. Psyché abrazó a su hija.

-Segunda lección...tienes que dejar los estereotipos… los mortales no son tan débiles como lo pintan los demás. Es más, hasta puede que te enamores de uno…

La niña negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-No voy a enamorarme...eso es asqueroso-arrugó la nariz. Su madre solo rió.

-Bueno, si en algún momento sucede debes de contarme ¿si?

Aún con una mueca en su rostro ella asintió.

-Bien-acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza-, estaré esperando eso.

Psyché se puso de pie con molestia reflejada en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa mami?-preguntó Ἡδονή con preocupación imitando a su madre.

-Nada malo...solo que tu abuela está aquí-volvió su mirada a su hija-, después de lo que te dijo tu padre no debes tratarla diferente, ella no te a hecho nada malo y lo nuestro ya está solucionado. ¿Te portarás bien con ella?

Ἡδονή alzó las manos al techo con exasperación.

-¡Pides mucho mamá!-exclamó.

Su madre rió suavemente.

-Siento eso…-se acercó a la puerta-voy a recibir a Afrodita, vengo en unos segundos.

Ella asintió con las manos entrelazadas y una expresión nerviosa.

-¿Mami?-llamó antes de que se vaya.

-¿Mmhh?

-Perdón por haberte insultado, yo no pienso eso de ti y no tuve que pensar mal de papá-dijo arrepentida.

Psyché solo pudo sonreír.

-Perdonada, además, siempre es bueno saber que me amas lo suficiente como para enojarte con alguien de esa manera por mi.

La niña la miró confundida mientras su madre negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia con un gesto.

-Delirios míos, no te preocupes.

 **Listoooo...sinceramente no estoy segura de lo que salió xD**

 **Quiero que intente escribir esto con tu hermano molestando para que le den la computadora, mi mamá recibiendo gente a mis espaldas y unos niños correteando por el lugar. Lo revisé pero estoy tan cansada que dudo que lo haya hecho bien, pero sino no tengo tiempo para ponerlo en el reto xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque había planeado otro desenlace (el cual se me olvidó) este no me molestó demasiado.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman las molestias en comentar :'v tienen un lugar en mi cora.**

 **En fin, me despido con besitos sabor a chocolate!**

 **Los ama la otaku que lee libros.**

 **Pta: 4,912 palabras sin contar el disclamer, nota de autor, título, etc...**


End file.
